<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dark Mark by AbsinthexMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497726">The Dark Mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind'>AbsinthexMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot Instagram Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Magic, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Siblings, Sneaking Out, Twins, Very short so don't be getting upset xD, Worry, adventures in the dark, sibling relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em></em><br/><strong>Instagram Request</strong><br/> </p><p> </p><p> It was for your twin brother that you ventured out into the night with him. It was also for him that you got the mark of the Dark Lord tattooed onto your skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot Instagram Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dark Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quietly, you and Regulus emerge from the Slytherin commons; black hood slowly slipping off of your head as you cautiously look around for sight of anyone. You tap Regulus with your hand when the coast is clear and the two of you walk down the darkened corridor. Faint light from the torches that lined the hall were the only source of light. You dared not use your wand just yet.
</p><p>Regulus startles you when he grabs your hand. The orange glare from the torch’s fire makes his otherwise dark eyes look like molten lava. “This way. Remember?”
</p><p>No, you hadn’t. You were too worried about a patrolling professor or someone else catching you. It was risky business walking around the grounds of Hogwarts at night. Many students did anyway though despite the prospect of getting caught. It didn’t help that many of the people in the portraits snitched on those who were out past curfew. And the ghosts that would sneak up on unsuspecting students would do the very same depending on who you ran into.
</p><p>You had wanted to stay in bed. You should’ve just pretended to be asleep when Regulus roused you. Because you knew above all things to catch you would be your older brother Sirius. You knew of his Marauder’s Map and how it could follow the steps of every single person inside of Hogwarts. He had gone to you on multiple occasions to ask why you and Regulus were out so late with other classmates. You couldn’t tell him the truth. There was already a rift between Sirius and the rest of the Black family. Only you and Sirius were on speaking terms.
</p><p>You didn’t want to get Regulus or anyone else in trouble either. You loved both of your brothers, but as your twin you loved Regulus a little bit more. Perhaps you did turn a blind eye to all the suspicious things Regulus did, like Sirius had accused you of a few times.
</p><p>“Happy to see you could join us.” Came the disgruntled voice of a hooded figure. In total there were about four others there, all decked in cloaks that hid the upper parts of their face. But you knew who they were. Kids meddling with the dark arts. Like Regulus. Like you. Only, you were there to keep an eye on your twin. Honestly, you wanted no part in whatever these junior Death Eaters were talking about. As long as you were with Regulus that was all that mattered. You wouldn’t let him go down this path alone. Once he saw the error of his ways you would be there to help him. "Now please, take your place so we can get on with tonight's meeting."
</p><p>Glancing down at your forearm, you pull up your sleeve to gaze sadly at your own dark mark that was branded onto your skin. You did it for Regulus so he wouldn’t be alone. You just hoped you were strong enough to bring the both of you out of darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>